


Настоящее

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), SmokingSnake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Сколько себя помнил, я всегда ладил с лошадьми.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> Первое лицо, настоящее время.

Сколько себя помнил, я всегда ладил с лошадьми.  
  
Конечно, многие спортсмены-конники могут сказать о себе то же самое — потому что сложно не ладить с пони, на котором катался в парке, когда тебе было пять, а от спортивных партнеров, будем честны, мало кто ждет настоящего единства душ и сердец. Единство душ не подбирают по оценкам за аллюры и баскюлю. "Ладить" в их понимании — настроить ровные рабочие отношения, не больше и не меньше.  
  
От истинной дружбы это так же далеко, как проституция от любви.

Кордон фыркает, бодая храпом мою руку. Его поза говорит о нетерпении, но он знает, что скоро получит желаемое, и потому не двигается без команды. Я аккуратно складываю в углу денника одежду, пошарив в карманах куртки, достаю нож. Прохладный октябрьский воздух щиплет обнаженную кожу, но я не обращаю внимания.  
  
— Готов? — спрашиваю я у Кордона. Он снова нетерпеливо фыркает, раздувает ноздри в предчувствии веселья.  
  
Я широко распахиваю дверь денника и выхожу первым. Он идет за мной, повинуясь табунному инстинкту, и мне даже не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать, что он четко соблюдает дистанцию в два шага.  
  
Редкий березовый пролесок встречает нас запахом мокрой после дождя листвы, шелестом сухой травы под ногами. Знакомый нам обоим старый пень стоит на самом виду в центре большой поляны, словно алтарь, освещенный сейчас лучами полной луны. Я втыкаю нож в трухлявую древесину, разбегаюсь и прыгаю, уходя в кувырок.  
  
Мир вокруг сдвигается, кружась в бешеной пляске, зрение искажается, слух и обоняние обостряются так резко, что в голове на несколько мгновений становится пусто и звонко. На ковер из сухой травы, так аппетитно пахнущей теперь, я приземляюсь уже поросшим короткой рыжей шерстью плечом. Встаю, отряхиваюсь всем телом и разбиваю воздух перед собой ударами передних копыт — просто так, от избытка энергии. Кордон ржет, радостно приветствуя меня в новом, более понятном ему обличии.  
  
Звуки, запахи, ощущения, до сих пор бывшие приглушенными, наваливаются на меня волной. Я настораживаю уши на шорох кустов в отдалении — заяц удирает от нас, услышав шум; чувствую флер ароматов сена и навоза от конюшни, тела Кордона — изменившийся, более резкий, но в то же время приятно знакомый. Он роет землю передним копытом, и до меня доносится запах влажного чернозема и перегнивших листьев, но я не хочу отвлекаться на это. Сжавшись всем телом в тугую пружину, я ощущаю, как напрягаются мышцы под кожей, бурлит нерастраченная энергия. И, выстреливая всем телом вперед, вытягиваясь в линию в бешеной скачке, я чувствую, что наконец-то счастлив.  
  
И я знаю, что Кордон, скачущий со мной ноздря в ноздрю, счастлив не меньше.

В лошадиной форме кувыркаться сложнее, но мне и не нужен полный оборот. Я прыгаю через старый трухлявый пень, осознанно не выпрямляя на приземлении ноги, позволяя весу перекатиться через плечо. Сухая трава хрустит под голой кожей спины, и зрение возвращается в привычный человеческий диапазон. Кордон стоит рядом, раздувая ноздри, пока я отряхиваюсь от налипшего растительного мусора и вытаскиваю нож. Запах его пота почти не ощущается — по крайней мере, по сравнению с тем, что я чувствовал пару минут назад, мне кажется, что я вовсе потерял обоняние.  
  
— Пойдем, — киваю я ему в сторону конюшни. Мне не нужны часы, чтобы знать, что скоро рассвет, — это одно из тех подсознательных умений, которое со мной в любом обличии.

Завтра будет новый день. Я приду к нему в денник после обеда, нацеплю седло и залезу сверху. Тренер в прошлый раз что-то говорил про отработку систем в темп, и я знаю, что Кордон легко одолеет их — просто потому что я попрошу. Просто потому, что мы одной крови с ним, говорим на одном языке, делим один восторг ночной скачки на двоих.  
И, конечно, потому, что я всегда хорошо ладил с лошадьми.


End file.
